1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for dispersing firefighting fluid. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a firefighting monitor which is remotely mechanically controllable by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firefighting monitors are aimable, controllable high-capacity devices used for directing a stream of water or other firefighting fluid in a desired direction. For example, some vehicle-mounted firefighting monitors are sized to deliver a fluid flow volume between about 60-200 US gallons/minute, while “master stream” firefighting monitors are typically mounted to a fixed installation or vehicle and may deliver a fluid flow volume between 350-2,000 US gallons/minute or greater.
In some cases, it is desirable to position a firefighting monitor at a location remote from the monitor's operator. For example, in some cases a firefighter may wish to direct the stream of fluid flow from a position of greater safety, such as in the cabin of a vehicle or in a protected enclosure near a permanently installed monitor (such as near high-risk areas at an oil facility). To avoid the necessity for the firefighter to leave the vehicle or enclosure to manually adjust or manipulate a firefighting monitor, a remote control system may be provided so that the operator may maintain effective control over the monitor functions from a safe location.
Existing remote control firefighting monitor systems utilize electronic communication between operator controls and the remotely located firefighting monitor. Such systems may use an arrangement of electric motors which are remotely actuatable by user controls via a wireless connection (e.g., a radio frequency transmitter and receiver). One exemplary electric remote controlled firefighting monitor is the Sidewinder EXM System available from Elkhart Brass Manufacturing Company, Inc. of Elkhart, Ind., USA. Another exemplary system for electronic remote control of firefighting monitors is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0274397, filed Apr. 21, 2010 and entitled FIREFIGHTING MONITOR AND CONTROL SYSTEM THEREFOR, the entire disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein.